¿Quién mató a Orihara Izaya?
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: El mejor detective del Japón y Europa. El líder de la pandilla más famosa de Ikebukuro. El más despiadado asesino de Tokio. Todos tras los rastros dejados por un misterioso informante. Que gane la mente más brillante.


_N/A: Primera vez que escribo un crossover EN MI VIDA. Nunca he leído uno, me son extraños. No obstante, la trama para lo de DRRR! vino a mi cabeza y, cuando tuve que pensar en el detective, no pudo ocurrírseme uno mejor que L. Intentaré que no quede muy extraño y, si se animan a dejar un review diciendo qué les pareció, les estaré muy agradecida. Este prólogo quedó un poco más largo de lo que pretendía, porque de pronto L se me salió de control(?). ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

 **¿QUIÉN MATÓ A ORIHARA IZAYA?**

 **PRÓLOGO**

El sabor agridulce de la crema de fresa permaneció en su boca, incluso cuando el generoso trozo de pastel hubo sido digerido. _Agridulce_. El muchacho de cabello azabache se permitió sonreír levemente ante aquella palabra, pues no encontraba ninguna otra para describir su situación actual. Las relaciones humanas eran algo tan fascinante como contradictorio y L siempre las había tenido como algo externo, algo extraño.

Kira se le estaba escapando.

Light se le estaba acercando.

Quería que Yagami Light fuese Kira, _porque nadie más merecía serlo_. No obstante, al mismo tiempo que deseaba que lo fuese, anhelaba que su primer intento de amigo no fuese un asesino. Escabroso dilema.

—Ryuzaki, aquí está lo que me pediste.

Era la suave voz de Light. Siempre perfecta, como el castaño mismo. Le enervaba, pero suponía que Light no tenía la culpa. Y, aun así, solo le hacía sospechar más…

—Gracias, Light-kun, deja los papeles aquí, por favor —indicó, con un breve gesto de su izquierda.

Light depositó la pila de documentos en la pequeña mesa que le había sido señalada, al lado del conocido sofá en el cual el detective solía reposar. L notaba su presencia… Se había quedado de pie, ahí, como si esperase alguna otra indicación. Aquel gesto denotaba amabilidad y disposición, cualidades que Kira parecía no tener. Kira le hablaría, le preguntaría para qué quería esos documentos, incómodo por tener que someterse a sus órdenes… Sin embargo, Light parecía tan tranquilo…

—¿Necesitas algo más, Ryuzaki?

 _Eureka._

El detective dirigió la vista al castaño, sin moverse un ápice. Otro trozo de pastel se hizo camino hacia su boca con parsimonia y él siguió mirando fijamente al adverso mientras el agridulce sabor de la crema de fresa se le pegaba en el paladar.

Cogió uno de los expedientes con el pulgar y el índice de la mano libre, elevándolo a la altura de su rostro y mostrándoselo a Light.

—Ayúdame a encontrar un caso interesante, por favor, Light-kun —dijo, bien al pendiente de la reacción que tendría el otro.

Éste miró la pila de papeles y, sin decir nada, cogió el primer grupo de expedientes. Entonces se dirigió a uno de los escritorios más cercanos de la oficina y empezó a estudiar los casos. Su rostro no revelaba nada más que tedio. Una de las comisuras de la boca de L se elevó hacia el cielo.

Volvió a lo suyo, a la crema de fresa y a los expedientes que le tocaba revisar. El caso Kira parecía haberse estancado y él se resistía a aceptar que el tiempo invertido hubiera sido en vano. _Kira tenía que ser Yagami Light_ , y él tenía que encontrar la manera de demostrarlo. Él sabía que Yagami estaba metido hasta el cuello en ese asunto…, lo _sentía_.

Descartó cinco expedientes. Trozo de pastel.

Había intentado llevarlo al límite, arrinconarlo, pero el castaño parecía otra persona…, como si no recordara cómo solía ser… ¿Era posible que Kira hubiese perdido la memoria o solo estaba fingiendo? Amane era otra pieza importante, pues también parecía haber cambiado. No obstante, si ella y Light estaban juntos y fingían ser diferentes, podían planear muchas cosas. Lo más idóneo sería separar a Yagami de la muchacha e intentar un acercamiento con cada uno. Si L encontraba el modo adecuado de hacerlo, podría encontrar contradicciones en las dos versiones y en sus conductas. Podría probar que Yagami era Kira y que Amane era el segundo Kira.

Descartó diez casos. Fresa.

Por eso había decidido trabajar con Yagami como un equipo. Si encontraba un caso que pudiese estar relacionado con Kira, y lo iba a encontrar, tendría la oportunidad perfecta para abordarlo con el castaño y estudiarlo mejor. Además, tomaría el caso elegido por Light como una pista. ¿Por qué?... En el hipotético caso de que hubiera perdido la memoria, el inconsciente sería su perdición.

Descartó otros diez expedientes. Se lamió la crema del labio inferior.

La pérdida de memoria no era un fenómeno del todo imposible de revertir. L pensaba que los recuerdos no se perdían del todo, sino que estaban ocultos en alguna parte del cerebro de la persona en cuestión. Partiendo de esa premisa, era totalmente válido que algunos patrones de comportamiento se repitieran. Es decir, ahora que la probabilidad de que Yagami Light fuese Kira había descendido a un miserable 15%, este porcentaje podía elevarse si…

—Ryuzaki, mira esto.

El de cabello azabache giró el rostro hacia Light, mientras éste se acercaba y le entregaba un expediente. Se permitió estudiarlo unos segundos, antes de mirar a Light con diversión en los dos pedazos de ébano que tenía por ojos.

—¿Muerte por ataque al corazón? —preguntó.

—Podría estar relacionado con el caso Kira —contestó Light con un pequeño suspiro—. ¿Todos los casos de víctimas de ataque al corazón no se dirigían inmediatamente a tu computadora personal, Ryuzaki? ¿Qué hace este caso sin archivar? ¿No crees que es extraño?

Sonaba paciente, tranquilo, aunque se oía verdaderamente preocupado por el caso.

—Tienes mucha prisa por atrapar a Kira, Light-kun.

—Por supuesto —replicó el castaño, mirándolo con cierta intensidad que le provocó curiosidad al pelinegro—. Aunque me has quitado las esposas, sé que todavía desconfías de mí. Si atrapamos a Kira, te convencerás de que no soy un asesino.

El detective sonrió ligeramente, preguntándose de dónde vendría aquel brillo de los ojos ajenos. Había sido un fulgor demasiado parecido al de la mirada de una persona comprometida y leal, una persona sincera. Pero no, no volvería a deprimirse por lo imposible que parecía resolver el caso Kira. Lo atraparía.

—Veamos, entonces —dijo, antes de llevarse otro trozo de pastel a la boca y procediendo a hablar al mismo tiempo que masticaba como si fuese lo más natural del mundo—. Tokio, región de Kanto, barrio especial de Toshima, distrito de Ikebukuro. Orihara Izaya. Muerto por ataque al corazón. No se encontró al culpable. Se sospecha que su peor enemigo, Heiwajima Shizuo, encontró la manera de hacerlo parecer un accidente, pero no hay prueba alguna. La víctima no tenía antecedentes penales… ¿por qué un informante sería asesinado por Kira? —preguntó al castaño, respondiendo a su propia pregunta internamente pero queriendo oír lo que pensaba el contrario.

—Podría haber descubierto algo respecto a Kira —contestó con presteza el castaño, todavía de pie al lado del detective—. Al principio, Kira se enfocaba en criminales, pero sabemos que luego atacó a cualquiera que le pareciera una amenaza. Si Orihara era un informante, podría haber descubierto algo importante.

—¿Algo que se nos escapó a nosotros, que tenemos la base de datos de la policía a nuestra disposición? —contratacó L.

—Pero tú mismo lo dijiste hace unos días, Ryuzaki —insistió Light—. La policía maneja información confidencial y solo muestra al público lo prudente. ¿No es posible, también, que exista información no accesible para la policía? Creer que lo tenemos todo no hará más que limitarnos.

L tenía el pulgar derecho sobre los labios, mirándolo.

—Cada vez me sorprendo más por tu impecable labia, Light-kun —musitó—. Tú ganas.

 _25%_

Yagami sonrió, y esa sonrisa fue tan sencilla y natural que parecía imposible que fuese la sonrisa de un asesino.

—Bien, entonces —habló, poniéndose de pie y llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Mañana vamos a Ikebukuro.

—¿Vamos a ir? —inquirió Yagami— Es extraño que digas eso, Ryuzaki. Debido a tu capacidad, siempre resuelves los casos desde aquí, sin necesitar moverte.

El pelinegro no se perdió la entonación divertida de su voz.

—Algunos casos requieren más esfuerzo de mi parte. Si no fuera así, no estaría en Japón en primer lugar, ¿no crees, Light-kun? —respondió con su usual indiferencia, antes de descolgar el teléfono de pared con dos dedos y marcar un número— ¿Watari? Pregunta a Yagami-san si se cercioró de que todos los casos vinculados a ataques cardíacos fuesen dirigidos a mi computador, por favor… Sí, quisiera una lista con todos los que la policía pudo redirigir con éxito. Probablemente les figure en la base de datos de la central de Tokio… Dile que suba cuando tenga todo listo, por favor. Gracias, Watari.

Al colgar, dirigió la vista a Yagami, ávido por ver qué estaba haciendo. El castaño estaba a unos metros, reordenando los expedientes. Era natural que una persona quisiera oír lo que él le decía a Watari, así que dicha persona hubiera seguido a su lado y solo habría tenido que fingir esperar a que terminara la llamada, sin interesarle que L pudiera pensar que deseaba escuchar, pero (¿de manera inconsciente, tal vez?) Light había actuado justamente como haría alguien que no quería que L pensara que quería escuchar su llamada. Su alejamiento había sido tan obvio que… ¿Podría haber sido, realmente, inconsciente?

 _28%_

Había hecho bien en no esperar a que el castaño se fuera para llamar a Watari.

Suspiró. Con todo, seguía respetando a Yagami Light. Era un muchacho muy inteligente, como él mismo. Y... era competitivo.

Lástima que L también fuese competitivo.

—Guarda esto también, por favor —dijo, tendiéndole a Yagami un expediente que tenía bajo uno de los cojines de su sofá predilecto.

Light lo recibió y lo miró con extrañeza, mientras el detective le miraba atento. Notó el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Yagami mientras leía y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—Ryuzaki… ¿ya tenías pensado elegir este caso?

—Desde la mañana. ¿Ves la foto de Heiwajima-san, Light-kun?

—Solo está corriendo… con rostro enfadado.

L guardó silencio, sabiendo que el otro encontraría lo que deseaba que encontrara. Cuando le vio abrir los ojos y mirar fijamente la desenfocada fotografía, supo que esperar había sido lo mejor.

—La tienda que está tras Heiwajima-san. Tiene una manzana en el anuncio publicitario, como la vez que Kira te envió el mensaje usando prisioneros —dijo triunfal el castaño, mostrándole el expediente al detective—. Y, si te fijas en la primera sílaba de cada línea del anuncio de al lado, tienes Ki, Ra y Wa.

—Kira es… ¿Quién es Kira? —asintió con la cabeza el pelinegro—. Tal vez, Orihara lo sabía.

Light pareció emocionarse durante unos segundos, antes de bajar el expediente y mirar fijamente a L.

—Pero, Ryuzaki, si ya habías elegido el caso en la mañana, ¿por qué me hiciste venir para elegir un expediente? —cuestionó, dándole a su pregunta un tono de reproche.

—De todos los casos que tenemos aquí, ¿no encuentras curioso que terminaras eligiendo el que yo seleccioné para ponerte a prueba, Light-kun?

L la vio. Vio la indignación en la mirada del otro y el enfado por verse superado, por no haberlo visto venir. Seguía siendo tan infantil como el mismo detective. Seguía odiando perder.

 _31%_

—No puedo creer que sigas empeñado en acusarme, Ryuzaki —dijo el castaño con un suspiro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Se fue entonces, dejando a L solo. Éste miró la puerta por la cual se había ido con naturalidad, antes de ladear la cabeza.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó al aire, antes de enfocarse en lo que de verdad le preocupaba. Era cierto que aquel caso había aparecido en su computadora personal hacía unas horas, mucho después de que hubiera solicitado a Yagami Soichiro los casos de ataques cardíacos que pudieran vincularse al caso Kira.

Había ideado la prueba para el castaño en cuestión de minutos, usando lo sucedido a su favor.

Pero Yagami Light no necesitaba saber eso.

* * *

 _Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero que le den una oportunidad, tengo mucho en la cabeza respecto a esta historia ^^_


End file.
